nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is one of the major characters of House of Anubis. She is best friends with Joy Mercer, but also pretty close to all of her housemates. At first, she hates Nina Martin, the new American who joins Anubis House in Season 1, because she believes that Nina made Joy "disappear", but soon enough Patricia accepts that Nina had nothing to do with the disappearance, apologizes, and the two become fast friends. Patricia soon joins Sibuna, the group created by Amber Millington, which only had 3 members: Fabian, who Patricia is also very good friends with, Nina and Amber. Patricia shares a passionate kiss with Eddie in House of Silence / House of Warnings, but Joy interrupts them in the middle of it. Patricia was dating Eddie Miller, until the middle of the summer and mentioned in House of Arrivals / House of Presents, the first two episodes of Season 3, that they broke up. In House of Possession / House of Greed, Patricia admitted to KT that she still likes Eddie. Patricia and Eddie get back together in House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows. Patricia was the sinner of wrath/spite. In The Touchstone of Ra, she immediately became enemies with Sophia after she saw Eddie catching Sophia when she slipped. She also gave Dexter Lloyd a chance because she hated Sophia, but Eddie and the rest of Sibuna, She wouldn't due to them thinking that Dexter put the touchstone in Eddie's bag at the museum. Patricia Williamson was portrayed by Jade Ramsey. About Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappeared as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets very mad at Fabian and most of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia originally was roommates with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. At the beginning of the series, she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down, however, they developed into a friendship. Patricia was determined to find out what happened to Joy, because she was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo after she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of "ghosts," and even strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, the history/drama teacher Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration and Victor. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia, because he got to close in find the truth about Joy's disappearance. He then later joins the Secret Society. In Season 3, we find out she is one of the Descendents as her Great Grandmother worked with Robert Frobisher-Smythe when he was cursed by Anubis. She was needed in the ceremony so Robert would awaken. She became a sinner and started to work for Robert Frobisher-Smythe. She lured KT Rush into the gatehouse and tricked her into thinking Alfie Lewis was a sinner. When she went to warn her friends, Patricia stopped her saying that being evil was better than being good and being a great friend, while her eyes glowed red, intimidating KT. Patricia carried on being like this and tricking everyone until she became herself again in House of Ammut / House of Heroes. Appearance and Personality Appearance wise, Patricia is what many people would call an attractive girl. She has noticeable pale skin; long auburn hair, green-blue eyes and really marked cheekbones. We also should mention that she changes her looks frequently. She dyed her hair 3 times on the show, and she also started to wear it in a "girlier" way, as seasons passed. Personality wise, Patricia is pretty complex. At first sight, she tends to appear as sarcastic, intimidating, bitter and tough, mostly in a "mess with me and you're dead" way. But when it comes to her friends, she's just scared of losing them, really protective and extremely loyal. It is proven that she can do some really bad moves with a good purpose, a clear example of that is when Patricia ostracizes Nina in order to know about Joy's disappearance. Thing is, Patricia would have done all of those bad things to anyone who tried to do something bad to her friend (s). She is also very jealous, and leaves that pretty clear when someone, somehow stands between her and her friends, or boyfriend (Eddie). Gallery Patricia Williamson House of Anubis.jpg House of Anubis DVD 2015.jpg House of Anubis The Cup of Ankh Book.JPG House of Anubis The Eye of Horus Book.JPG House of Anubis slider.jpg Hoa11510518955.jpg Hoa1.png Hoa1.jpg Anubissibuna2.jpg Trivia * She is the first member to join Sibuna aside from the founding members, Nina, Fabian and Amber. * She was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno (this is the time when Rufus is revealed to be an antagonist of the show). * She was the first person to aid Rufus in finding The Cup of Ankh, though she did so unknowingly. Jerome was the second, though he did so for money. She was also the first to be kidnapped by him, and Jerome was also the second, but he was kidnapped in the second season and Patricia was kidnapped in the first. * She and Amber have known each other since they were 11 years old. * She is one of the four girls Fabian was rumored to like, the others being Nina, Joy and Mara. * In Season 2, she is cursed along with Sibuna and must complete 7 tasks to un-curse themselves and save Nina's life and her own as well as the others. * She unwittingly gives relationship "advice" to Joy and Mara without realizing it. * Patricia admits in House of Help / House of Phobias that she has a fear of feet also known as Podophobia, but it is possible she might be over her fear. * In House of Hacks / House of Stings, Patricia is blinded by the beacon of light in the tunnels because the amulet she had was a fake. * She has a twin sister named Piper, who in House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Eddie and Mr. Sweet mistake for Patricia. Her sister was seen again in Season 3, but only on video-chat. * In Het Huis of Anubis it was Mara Sabri (Mara Jaffray's counterpart) who had a twin sister named Yasmin Sabri. * Her kiss with Eddie Miller was her first kiss. * She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode, however, she hasn't spoken in every single episode as she was a mute for a period of time in season 2. * Her nickname by most of her friends is Trixie. * She and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. * Her Dutch counterpart in Het Huis Anubis is Patricia Soeters. * Her German counterpart in Das Haus Anubis is Luzy Schoppa. * Patricia is the only female character who appears in every episode of every season, since Nina (Nathalia Ramos) left after Season 2, Amber left later in Season 3; Mara and Joy missed some episodes; and KT and Willow Jenks are newcomers for Season 3 and Mara left after Season 3. * Patricia seems to dump something on every newcomer/person who messes up with her, and different things by season (Season 1: Water, on Nina and Amber; Season 2: Milk, on Eddie; Season 3: Orange Juice, on KT). She also threatened Jerome (with Milk) and dumped cranberry juice on Willow (evil Patricia). Also, in the Touchstone of Ra, she attempted to pour fizzy drink on Sophia Danae and lemon juice on Cassie Tate, but Fabian and KT stopped her. * Patricia's ID no. is 55G * She spent the summer with Eddie in America. * Some people believe she has become nicer in the second and third season than the first because she found the "love of her life", Eddie. * Patricia has proven to be very jealous. About friendships and romances. In the beginning of season 1, she was jealous of Nina for becoming close to Fabian, who stopped being her friend for being Nina's. Later, she grew jealous about Nina and Amber's friendship. In season 2, when Meddie had "its best times", she became very jealous and took every moment she had to spy on Eddie and Mara. And now, in season 3, KT's connection with Eddie is driving her insanely jealous, although she states she is not jealous in House of Possession / House of Greed. Also, in the Touchstone of Ra, she was jealous of Eddie and Sophia hanging out together. She also admitted to being jealous of Piper. * She broke up with Eddie in the summer in America before Season 3. * Patricia is arguably the most developed character in the show, since we got to know her since the very beginning and we could see how she was becoming more sociable. * Patricia seems to have sort of a love-hate relationship with all her friends, due to her stubborn personality which clashes with others. * Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie were rumored to have a crush on her. Also, Jerome was surprised (not in a good way) about Patricia "having a boyfriend". * She is the only girl known as a troublemaker. * She goes to the school on the same scholarship called the Candy Foundation Fund along with Alfie, Jerome, and Joy. * Her great-grandmother was part of KT's great-grandfather's (Robert Frobisher-Smythe) expedition, which makes her a descendant they need for the ceremony. * She didn't get along with American newcomers (Nina, Eddie, and KT) at first, but became great friends with them eventually. * Patricia hates tuna. * Patricia became the second sinner. * Patricia is somehow similar to Jade West from Victorious and Sam Puckett from iCarly but she's more like a combination of both of them. Patricia is slightly tomboyish (like Sam), but also with very feminine gothic looks (like Jade); has a twin sister who is the opposite of her whom she doesn't like (like Sam), and is very jealous when it comes to her boyfriend (like Jade). Patricia is very attractive to boys (boys like Robbie and Benji), but also can scare them, she said it herself (like Jade). Patricia's also very sarcastic at times (like both, Sam & Jade). * Patrica was the only one of the original five sinners that is a girl. * In the first 2 seasons Patricia had red straight hair, but in season 3 she has chestnut curly hair. It's possible that she had a makeover between season 2 and 3 * Her and her sister, Piper, are the only twin siblings known to the show. * Patricia has had four roommates, Joy, Nina, Mara, and KT, but is currently rooming with KT. * She had an imaginary dog named "Sniffles", which Joy knew about. * In Season 3 Movie, she tried on a girly (pink and lace) dress on for the first time, due to Sophia asking if Eddie will like it if She wore it. **Also in the Season 3 Movie, she was one of the group who was supposed to turn into a statue if the sacrifice was made. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:House of Anubis characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters with red hair Category:Emos Category:Characters voiced by Jade Ramsey Category:Characters with green eyes